The subject matter described herein generally relates to a system and method of visualising an object travelling through a vascular vessel of an imaged subject.
Fluoroscopy-guided interventional procedures typically involve introducing a catheter equipped with specific device (e.g., stent) into a patient's vascular tree. This procedure is typically performed in conjunction with injection of a contrast agent into and acquisition X-ray images of the vessels of interest. Compared to surgery, this interventional approach can be realized without making any major cut or incision in the patient, increasing opportunities for shorter recovery times and shorter hospital stays.
One example of a fluoroscopy-guided interventional procedure is an angioplasty procedure that includes delivery of a stent to a vascular vessel of a patient. However, correct deployment of the stent into the vessel typically is known to be difficult to check because of drawbacks in the visualization of the stent in the vascular vessel of the patient. More specifically, the deployed stent has a low contrast to noise ratio and may be moving fast, for example for a coronary artery. The low contrast to noise ratio and motion increases difficulty in visualizing details and can even introduce blurring of the stent image. Visualizing the stent is also known to be difficult when deployed nearby an existing stent.